What Have i Done?
by MckayZielke
Summary: Itachi and Naruto have a great weekend and that's all Naruto thought it was. When Itachi becomes obsessed with him, Naruto has to tell him to stop... Itachi won't like that. ItaxNaru
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto, the tv shows and all the characters pertaining to the show belong to Masashi Kishimoto, not me. i am not doing this for profit, or any other type of gain other than the pleasure of writing with his awesome characters.

This is yaoi, boy on boy action will shortly follow this word

* * *

Itachi reflected on what he had done with the blonde who lay curled upon his bed, body naked save for a blue-jeweled necklace he never removed from his person. He ran a cold hand along the blonde's back and watched with slight amusement as he shivered in his sleep. Shockingly blue eyes slid open lazily, an even lazier smile tugging the corners of his lips as he realized just what exactly had woken him from his comatose-like sleep.

"Hey," he croaked; voice hoarse from moaning all night.

Itachi looked the blonde over who had sprawled in the most comfortable position he could get into when covered in cracking semen and an aching bottom screaming at him from abuse. The Uchiha heir knew that the sight of the dried semen should have disgusted him, it should have made him walk away and shower many, many times for sleeping next to it, on top of it, under it. He shivered and leaned over the young teen before capturing his lips in a lazy kiss. He began to lick his way down the teen's neck when said teen pushed the adult away with clumsy hands, shaking with exhaustion since he had only really gotten about an hour of sleep the entire night.

"That's gross, 'Tachi." He muttered as he tugged on the blankets to try and cover his naked body.

"What?" he sounded impatient even to his own ears and it didn't make any sense to him; why should he bother being impatient with his little brother's best friend?

"I'm covered in icky stuff." Itachi had to admit, even if only to himself, that the blonde was adorably innocent.

Only Itachi had pretty much destroyed that innocence last night...and the night before that...and the night before that.

Itachi licked the teens cum covered cheek—not even wincing as it cracked off in his mouth—and bit the shell of his ear. "So?"

The blonde blushed and placed his hands upon Itachi's chest once more, his innocent eyes were shinning with something Itachi didn't want to contemplate.

"No," he said, "I think I'll be sick if you keep on eating your dried cum."

The Uchiha sat back, thinking on what he had done. It was pretty disgusting and he would have normally never done such a thing…but he had and only now did it seem gross.

"Fine," he grabbed the blonde's wrist and gently towed him out of bed—trying not to jar his bum too much—and he watched the blonde eyes travel over his naked body: the cold hard muscles under tight pale skin was such a contrast with the blonde's tan skin and lean muscles: any yaoi fangirl would find them a lovely sight.

The water was hot against their skin and, the moment the blonde was cleaned of dried semen, Itachi attacked him. The adult shoved him against the cold linoleum, his body hard and foreboding against the smaller form but Naruto loved it, pressing his ass welcomingly against Itachi's crotch. Itachi drove a finger inside of him and watched the teen hiss in displeasure.

"Hush, Naruto-kun, Otouto is home now and it would not do to have him hear us." Naruto bit his lip and nodded his head, bracing himself against the wall for better leverage.

The blonde winced when he felt Itachi slide in slowly, his body still hot and tight even after three days of almost constant sex. Naruto's ass guzzled Itachi's cock, sucking it in deeper and deeper until he hit his prostate, strangling a cry from his lips. Itachi bit Naruto's shoulder angrily, reprimanding him for the unnecessary noise. Naruto whimpered in apology but soon forgot his shame when Itachi began to move. His hands skidded across the cold white tiles, trying to find purchase so that he might not slip and hit his face upon the wall.

Itachi gripped Naruto's hips in a bruising hold, pounding into him harshly as he tried to hold upon Naruto's hot and slick skin, the water from the shower providing a crude form of lube. Little sounds escaped Naruto's dam, his eyes shut tight with pleasure as he rocked back against Itachi's cock, his body squeezing and loosening in alternating bursts of uncontrollable spasms. His body shook, heart raced, ears rang, legs tingled.

This was the best—and only—sex Naruto had ever had.

* * *

Naruto spread his legs, lying comfortably upon Itachi's bed. It had been awkward for him at first, just letting a man do whatever he pleased with his body, but Naruto had gradually grown comfortable with the idea and had even begun to embrace it.

He just hoped that Itachi wasn't a player because visiting Sasuke after all this sex would be really awkward.

Itachi entered Naruto again, his cock slick with a clear lubricant so it slid in more easily than in the shower. There hadn't been a need for preparation, Naruto had been stretched enough that it was hardly needed anymore. They stayed connected like that for hours, bodies slick with sweat from their exertion and voices muffled by biting flesh or pillows.

Naruto felt cum spray upon his stomach when Itachi decided he wanted to pull out for his orgasm. Naruto's dick convulsed with his own orgasm, mixing his seed and Itachi's together upon his body. Naruto panted heavily, trying to catch his breath when Itachi leaned down and began to lick the semen off of his body. Over the past three nights Itachi had become increasingly odd and open, doing things to Naruto that Itachi had said would absolutely not happen when they had sex for the first time.

"Now, there will be no blowjobs, no cum licking, no ass licking, and no other things where I would have to put my mouth in an unsanitary place. It, won't, happen."

Yet here Itachi was, licking up their combined semen and preparing to go down on him. Naruto felt his sex rise with anticipation: Itachi had graced him with the most amazing blowjob he had ever had—and he has had a lot of them—just the other night and he was very eager for a repeat of the treatment.

"Aniki," cried the annoyed voice of Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi's younger brother who he was guardian of, and Naruto's best friend.

"What?" Itachi called, placing a hand over Naruto's mouth as he began to stroke the blonde. _Let's see how quiet you can be. _He thought ass he smirked wickedly down at his captive.

Naruto gave him a wide-eyed look before his eyes traveled down his body and landed on his dripping member that Itachi was teasing, even going so far as to lick his head and swirl his tongue around the sensitive area when his brother took a long time responding.

"I need to talk to you."

"Can it wait?" asked Itachi, eyeing the blushing blonde with hungry eyes.

He did not want to leave. Itachi honestly couldn't remember the last time a lover had interested him so much, especially after having already slept with them.

"No," Sasuke sounded impatient, as usual, while he tried to turn the knob on the door.

With a heavy sigh Itachi willed his erection away and pulled on a silk robe, covering his pale skin. Naruto tugged on his sleeve and mouthed the question 'what am I supposed to do'. Itachi was hard pressed not to rise again at the blushing and pleading sight of the blonde on his knees but he took a deep breath and forced himself to remain in control.

"Go to my bathroom and lock the door," Itachi whispered as he handed Naruto a robe and sent the blonde on his way. "Yes?" Itachi said coolly as he opened his door, annoyed that his own brother had managed to cock-block him so easily but still refusing to show the emotion.

Having a student-teacher relationship would be very tricky if Itachi wanted to keep his blonde and not go to jail, not to mention that his 'masters' would find it highly inappropriate for the chores he had to do.

"Did I hear you talking to yourself?" Sasuke crossed his arms, glaring around Itachi's shoulder to try and see if there was anyone in there. An open condom upon the floor gave him the answer he wanted, yet he said nothing of it to his brother.

"I was doing business, which you are not legally allowed to know about."

"Oh," Sasuke looked down, his onyx black eyes darker than Itachi's. "Well, I was wondering if Gaara could spend the night." His tone was flippant, like he was asking for formalities sake.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because it's a school night and you get really pissy on school nights." Sasuke snapped back angrily, glaring at his older brother.

"Do whatever you want, just go to bed by eleven and stay far away from my room."

"Why?" Sasuke raised a well-sculpted eyebrow and Itachi was reminded of the fact that all blood Uchiha's had been blessed with cruel yet lovely features. Sasuke's hadn't acquired the cruelty that comes with being an Uchiha for a long time and Itachi would do his very best to make sure he would never have to endure the things he had been forced into.

Even if he had to spend the rest of his life working for those monsters.

"Because I have many business things I need to take care of. If you listen in I'll go to jail," which was technically the truth.

"Fine," Sasuke said, not caring, "I was gonna see if Gaara and I could stay at the other side of the manor but I see now that it won't be a problem." His sculpted nose was stuck into the air so far that Itachi could see the dark hairs growing there and he thought back to the last time he had been immature enough to still make that face.

"Good," Itachi took a step back and closed the door, knowing fully well that Gaara was already there and was planning on fucking his little brother over and over like he had been sleeping with Naruto. _It's ironic that my little brother receives while I give._

* * *

Itachi took Naruto in the bathroom, then on the bedroom floor, his robe hanging onto the crooks of his elbows desperately as he roughly shoved in and out of Naruto's tight asshole. Naruto was allowed to moan now, be almost as loud as he wanted since there was no way Sasuke could hear him at the distance between them. Itachi's muscles rippled above Naruto, his back bunching with his thrusts, his hands bruising, his mouth oddly gentle and very skilled.

Naruto flicked his tongue, clanking his tongue ring against Itachi's teeth just like the adult liked it and Itachi moaned very quietly against his lips before the man came deeply within Naruto's body, staying within him for as long as possible before he pulled his exhausted lover onto his bed and they curled up together, getting ready for yet another round soon, after a quick rest.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: A lil warning; i don't know much about iruka, but i wanted Naruto's guardian to be different than Jiraiya in this so i made it the dolphin man. if he is OOC then i cannot help it for i don't know better, and besides, all the characters are technically OOC for being gay in the first place.

Oh and there is yaoi smutty goodness, so, don't like, don't read.

Duh

* * *

Dread filled Naruto as he faced his school, body sore from the brutal sex he had had on the long weekend. He tried not to limp as he walked up to a group of his friends out in the courtyard but only succeeded minimally.

"You look beat," stated his friend Kiba who put an arm around Naruto's shoulders, which had purpling bruises from one of the many positions he and Itachi had tried.

"Long weekend," he grunted, nabbing the brunette's chocolate milk and chugging it before eyeing the bench everyone else was sitting on sternly.

"What's wrong?" asked Shikamaru, his brown eyes dulled with boredom in their usual manner.

"Eh?" Naruto looked taken aback and he winced when he shifted his weight and an electric pain shot up his back from his butt. He should have taken some Advil or something before showing up for school…

Kiba let a sly grin take over his face and all of his other friends—Shino, Rock Lee, Chouji, Gaara, and Neji—looked at him with curious expressions. "You lost your virginity this weekend, didn't you?"

"No!" Naruto cried; a blush ruining his outburst and making the rest of the people in the courtyard turn toward them for a moment before going back to whatever miniscule tasks they had been performing before.

"Such a strong denial means that someone got to fuck you, dobe." Naruto gave Sasuke a mortified look when he walked up and hugged Gaara from behind, lazily draping his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders. Gaara did not react to the touch but all of them knew that that was just how he was.

"Whatever, teme," Naruto turned away, finishing the chocolate milk with a final gulp before announcing that he had to go, something about a project he had neglected to complete over the weekend.

"Because someone was boning you," Sasuke mumbled, his black eyes holding a tint of anger in them. He loved his boyfriend—very much so shockingly—but everyone knew that Sasuke had 'secretly' wanted to take Naruto's virginity for himself.

Naruto was _his_ after all.

"I recall a certain Uchiha walking up to this table with a subtle limp. You may not have been fucked as hard as me, Sasuke, but _you _were fucked all the same." And with that Naruto stomped/limped away, eyes blazing with anger and a completely shocked table left in his wake.

* * *

Naruto stared at the drab teacher as he lectured about Oedipus, some guy with muffed up feet and a really twisted future who Naruto just couldn't give a shit about.

"So, he ended up with his own mother because he thought his mother was in some other place?" confirmed a fellow student and Naruto sighed, thinking about how weird it must have felt to know that your own children were also your siblings.

He shuddered at the thought even though he was an only child.

"Precisely," the teacher beamed at the brown-nosing student before continuing his lecture as though he hadn't been interrupted. Naruto was just thrilled that this class was almost over.

The bell rang with a clang and students poured out of their classrooms, chattering animatedly as they rushed hither and blither, trying to make it to their next classes as soon as possible so they wouldn't get late and have to stay in detention after school. Naruto trudged along, eyes downcast and heart speeding.

How would he be able to face his P.E. teacher now?

"Hey dobe," Sasuke said as he walked up, his eyes bored and his walk a casual stroll. The guys in their school who were gay all turned to look as they passed and some even catcalled but they all stayed away from the two.

Last year a jock had been dared to grab Naruto and Sasuke's asses and Sasuke had almost maimed him before Naruto felt the need to stop him. Ever since the huge guys brutal beating it was like they had an invisible bubble around them, keeping all the perverts at bay because of their reputation. Ok, it was due to Sasuke being a possessive bitch over Naruto and the fact that he would kill anyone who hurt _his_ dobe: and Gaara—being a homicidal maniac already—going psycho whenever someone gave Sasuke 'a look' often had a terrifying effect on people. Naruto didn't mind, before he had met Sasuke he had almost been raped once, which is actually how they met since Sasuke had decided to be merciful and help the tearful blonde crying out in the dark alley with most of his clothes ripped from his body. Sasuke had saved him with his fists against knives, and, now that Naruto thought about it, sleeping with Sasuke's older brother—many, many times—wasn't the best way to repay him seeing as he blamed Itachi for the death of their parents.

Naruto walked into the gym with Sasuke at his side, heart pounding so loudly he was sure that Sasuke could hear it boiling through his veins. Due to the amount of time he had spent with the Uchiha brothers he had picked up on ways to hide his emotions most of the time and now his hid his nervous qualms with a goofy smile and by crossing his arms behind his head.

"Uzumaki-san," Kisame—another gym teacher who did almost everything with the kids—called as he jogged over, his blue tinted skin eerie in the gym lights.

"What did I do now?" he groaned, eyes rolling to look at Sasuke who turned and abruptly went to the locker room to avoid having to talk to the oddly smelling man. Somehow it always made the students think of fish...

"I think you know what you did," Kisame smirked, his teeth sharpened to points in his wide mouth—Naruto wondered how he was still a teacher with all those strange modifications done to his body. Kisame leaned closer, his wide girth incasing Naruto's smaller form, "with Uchiha-sensei."

Naruto's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, "What?"

"You heard me," Kisame looked around quickly, "And hopefully no one else did." He laughed low in his throat, baring his teeth in a wicked grin that made the hairs on the back of Naruto's neck rise.

"How do you know about that?" he hissed defensively and looked around, just as conspicuous as can be.

Kisame's smirk grew, "Uchiha-sensei was _busy _all weekend and I asked Sasuke earlier if you had hung out with him, he said no, of course, so I connected the dots. Uchiha-sensei has been planning that weekend for a long time now, it's good that he finally went through with it, even if the councilors won't like it..."

All of Kisame's students already knew not to ask about the councilors: they were private business and none of theirs, unless they wanted to run many, many miles as punishment for asking.

"Really?" Naruto wasn't sure if his teacher obsessing over him—no matter how hot said teacher happened to be—was such a good thing.

"Yup," Kisame stood back and boomed, "Hurry up you lazy waste of skin!" he took off after some Goth kid and made him do three laps around the gym in pants with many chains and too much dark material—which Naruto assumed made them extremely heavy—before he let the gasping and out of shape student hobble off to the locker room to change.

Naruto changed slowly, putting off the inevitable for as long as possible before Sasuke came back into the foul smelling locker-room and tried dragging him out into the worse smelling gym. He protested, groaning about his ass and Sasuke slammed him into a locker, his eyes glaring into his very soul in that creepy Uchiha way.

"Quit fucking around and get your hurting ass out there or I will give you something to complain about."

Naruto didn't protest after that, his guilt destroying any rebuttal.

People-sweat permeated the air as they were forced through a long series of complicated stretches, activities, and finally lots and lots of running. Naruto felt like he was about to collapse when they were finally allowed to stop and he just slumped into the bottom row of the bleachers where all his things were. He may not be out of shape but that didn't mean that forty minutes of constant and difficult activity would be easy for him. Naruto felt really sorry for the out of shape Goth kid who had collapsed earlier. Itachi had announced that he would no longer be in the class for medical reasons.

Lucky him...

"Uzumaki-san," called Itachi after the bell rang.

Sasuke gave Naruto a sympathetic look before trudging off, mumbling something about seeing him at lunch.

Yeah, right.

"Yes, Uchiha-sensei?" Naruto walked up nervously, his eyes jittering back and forth like a rabbit caught in a fox trap.  
A very sexy and obviously horny fox trap...

"Come into my office," Itachi walked into the small room where he closed the door behind Naruto and drew the blinds together, glaring at Kisame who was smirking at him from the other side of the window. "How was your weekend, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto blushed while thinking of everything they had done together. It was a long list. "It was great."

"Just great?" asked Itachi, sitting down comfortably in his chair. "I had a wonderful time." He slipped his fingers together in a prim lace that made Naruto think of those digits thrusting deeply inside of him, rubbing his prostate, preparing him for so much more.

"Really?" Naruto tried—and failed—to not sound absolutely delighted by this knowledge, his voice also quivering with his wayward thoughts.

Itachi gave a soft smirk, "Yes; what are you doing this weekend?"

"You, you want to do it again?" Naruto's voice squeaked a little and he coughed, "But it's a short break..."

Itachi sat spread his legs out into a more comfortable position and Naruto's eyes went to his crotch where an erection was straining against his clothing. "We don't have to come to school Monday."

"True..." then Naruto gave him a chastising look, "That's not very teacher-like." He tried to tear his eyes away from that large bulge but they just outwright refused to listen to him.

"I'm a P.E. teacher; since when have I ever been teacher-like?" Itachi beckoned to Naruto and the blonde immediately walked forward. "You still remember what I taught you..."

"We just stopped playing this morning," Naruto got down on his knees from a twitch of Itachi's fingers and the man began to pet him like a puppy, running his fingers through his sweaty but soft hair. "What about my class?"

"I have this block off," Itachi looked at Naruto then back at a computer screen where he was typing a note up one-handed.

Naruto grew bold and leaned forward to rub his cheek against that hot erection, pressing and slipping his face up and down the shaft and enjoying the sensation. He wanted to suck that dick, he wanted to choke on it, he wanted to swallow all of the cum that would come squirting out when Itachi was ready to explode. He could picture this clearly and he really wanted it to happen.

Itachi tugged on Naruto's hair and the man indicated the screen with a twitch of his head.

"Two o' clock?" Naruto asked, shocked that Itachi would want to keep him for an entire class period.

"Too long?" he was about to change the time when Naruto grabbed his wrist and stood, bringing himself close to Itachi's face.

"No! Not too long at all..."

"Feeling bold?" Itachi taunted, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow at Naruto who blushed and tried to pull away. Itachi grabbed his arm while smirking even wider. He liked Naruto being bold; it turned him on a lot.

"I suppose, for a second..." he couldn't look at—unfortunately his eyes found their way down to his straining crotch—Itachi and this annoyed the Uchiha.

"Look at me, in the eyes, Naruto."

The blonde did look at him, shock in his crystal blue eyes at the informality with which Itachi had just addressed him. Itachi leaned forward and kissed Naruto on the lips, wanting to have sex with the blonde furtively now. The kiss turned quickly more possessive, more passionate, and Naruto was moaning quietly now.

Itachi reprimanded him sternly, "No noise, at all."

The oldest Uchiha then had Naruto strip for him, teasing him perfectly—just like Itachi had taught him. When Naruto was naked he sat upon the floor, coyly looking up at Itachi like they hadn't done this so many times before.

"Oh I'm going to have fun with you…"

* * *

Naruto was now a little annoyed at Itachi, having wound him up so thoroughly for the weekend and anticipating their union so much that he was distracted from ordinary life. Not to mention the problem of coming up with a reason why he wouldn't be able to hang out with Sasuke like they normally would.

Just as his mind was about to give him an idea a ruler slammed onto his desk and his pissed teacher asked him a question about some dead guy he didn't care or know about.

"I have no idea."

She glared and punished him with a detention slip, "Start paying attention in class and maybe you will have some more answers and less detention slips."

* * *

Naruto walked begrudgingly into the lunch detention hall, pissed that his first night of weekend freedom would mostly be spent here when it should have been with Itachi. A couple of delinquents were in the room already, goofing off only like they could at such a 'mature' age. These weren't even really worthy of the title 'thug'; just the average mild troublemakers that would never really do anything when confronted. The real delinquents aren't in detention because the teachers are afraid of them.

Naruto found an unnoticeable seat in the far back corner and pulled out the extra work his teachers had assigned to him. He would have to walk home after this; and then walk down to his meeting place with Itachi. A total of ten miles, all for a weekend-long fuck.

It was worth it.

He was not looking forward to the brutal sex that would take place afterward simply because...okay, that was a total lie. Now that he was thinking about Itachi and the wonderful things that man could do to him...well, he wasn't working anymore and that would mean more detention if he wasn't careful.

"Shut the hell up and sit down!" a teacher with fire red hair and small eyes walked in and made the students actually shut up. It was unheard of, but she had managed it with a single look from her crazy and off center eyes.

Naruto squirmed in his seat when a student raised his hand to ask a question. "Where's Kakashi-sensei?"

Her eyes narrowed until they looked closed—though we could sense they were not—and she waddled to his desk, her thighs so huge that she couldn't move her legs correctly. "That slack-off didn't show up so I had to take his place, and since I'm pissed about having to watch you guys there will be no talking, no goofing around, and you'll have to stay an hour later than usual. If I'm already here I might as well make you fuckers pay."

"Hey, you could get fired for that..." the kid who had spoken regretted it the moment she walked up to him, and judging by the look on his face she stank.

She smacked him, splitting his lip and causing blood to gush from his mouth in an angry spray that landed upon the window next to his seat. Her meaty hand swelled a little more and Naruto wondered how she was still able to wiggle her fingers.

"Now clean that mess up!"

* * *

The walk home was brutal since the Fat Thing had not allowed him to change into his gym clothes unless she could watch him completely strip.

Ugh.

It hadn't been worth it then, so now Naruto had to walk home in the most uncomfortable shoes in the world. His feet were killing him as he took off his sneakers and set them at the entrance to his little hovel. Iruka was asleep on the couch. He had tried to stay up to make Naruto dinner and such but, ever since… well it was hard for him and Naruto didn't blame the man. He had never really dared to ask Iruka for anything and he wasn't about to demand that the man overwork his tired mind for his benefit.

He tucked a blanket under Iruka's chin and walked to his room where he packed a bag slowly. He wasn't sure he should do this, go to a man's house that he would be having sex with without telling Iruka the truth, sneak back home hours before he would have to leave for school on Tuesday, and make plans to do it all over again next weekend. His 'father' at least deserved to know what Naruto was really up to. He stood at his doorway, torn between confessing and just leaving a note for the man. Naruto closed his eyes, picturing Itachi automatically, like his mind was just waiting for him to close his eyes so that he might see an image of him. The man was filling his mind more and more; he wasn't sure it was a good thing but he also wasn't sure if it was bad.

Naruto walked into the bathroom, snatching his toothbrush and toothpaste before gently shutting the door behind him. He felt more like slamming it but he wouldn't be inconsiderate to Iruka like that. The brunette had enough problems as it was.

Naruto changed into his comfortable clothes and walked to the door, his bag slung over his shoulder, and tied on some running shoes.

"Where are you going?" asked Iruka, his voice heavy with sleep and the other thing that was always there. It made Naruto wince whenever he heard it but he refused to remember that time just now.

"Just a friend's, for the weekend, I told you already."

"Who have you been having sex with?" asked Iruka, his face on fire with embarrassment. You would think the man would be pretty comfortable with sex at his age but Iruka had never acted 'right'.

Naruto couldn't look at him, "No one, I'm going." He shut the door behind him, feeling horrible and excited at the same time.

* * *

Itachi was waiting for him when he finally jogged up to the abandoned parking lot of an old strip club. Naruto pulled out his deodorant before even climbing into the car and put on three layers just to make sure he didn't stink. Itachi hates body odor and Naruto had to admit that jogging for six miles did nothing to help his sweating problem.

Itachi gave him an Uchiha smile when Naruto practically fell into the car, throwing his bag into the backseat and panting for breath.

"Sasuke isn't home so this was the perfect time."

"I thought you would be pissed for me being late." Naruto said and he pulled on his seatbelt.

"I'm a teacher, Naruto, I know when you get into trouble. I thought about teaching detention but…the councilors needed me to do something. It worked out for the best."

"Cool," Itachi started the car and Naruto sat back, closing his eyes and dozing for the ride to Itachi's home.

* * *

Iruka sat on his couch, crying softly, wondering where he went wrong. He felt like he had failed as a parent, as a son, as…

He stopped thinking, looking at the picture of people he missed dearly and whimpering with pain. His stomach hurt again and he winced when it reached his eyes for a couple of minutes. No one knew how to fix him, they had known what was wrong with him, but they would _never _do anything to help someone like him.

The group of people looking back at Iruka from the picture were smiling, laughing even, living in that perfect moment forever. The group wasn't mad, they were alive, and Iruka's self in that portrait wasn't in pain.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

AN: okay everyone, there is Man-man smex in this chappie—of course—but there is a twist that even I did not see coming. Naruto has a side lover! –gasp- I know, I was not going to have anything like this but it just sortta happened and now I like it with the plot so... I'm sorry ItaNaru fans but I'm putting some NejiNaru action in this bizotch!

In addition, it's consensual... Also, since this is a—mostly—ItaNaru fic I did not go into the grimy detail of the NejiNaru smex scene. If anyone would like it to be put into more detail I can always write it, I like the pairing, but I won't force it on a strictly ItaNaru fan, okay?

* * *

Their lips crashed together, almost bruising with the amount of intensity behind it the moment they were in Itachi's room—the door firmly locked. Naruto pressed his naked body closer, too impatient to bother removing Itachi's own clothing as they finally made it to his bed. The blonde was shoved roughly and deeply into the padding, his body sinking comfortably into the soft material as Itachi stripped off his clothes with no shame or hint of hesitation. Naruto looked over his cold hard skin, so pale, so soft, so strong. Naruto felt like his train of thoughts were annoyingly similar to a woman's but he was not allowed to contemplate this further as Itachi leaned over him and kissed him once again, tugging his blonde hair for further capitulation.

Naruto bucked into Itachi's hand when the man touched him, gently tugging on his hard cock until Naruto felt like he was going to explode. The man stopped just before Naruto could climax, sitting upon the bed to get more comfortable. Itachi pulled on the blonde's wrist, helping Naruto straddle his waist in a position that would allow him to fill the pretty blonde very well and also cause the blonde to ride him. Naruto leaned over Itachi and rummaged in his drawers, finding the little bottle of lube and spreading it generously on Itachi's penis, really working it in along with a slight hand-job before he lubed his asshole. Naruto's heart was pounding, his hands shaking as he got on his knees, hovering over Itachi with nervous anticipation.

Itachi gently grabbed Naruto's hip with one of his hands while the other held his penis in place. Naruto lowered his ass, feeling Itachi slide in and wincing with displeasure as he stretched Naruto's ass. Naruto sat there for a while, adjusting to Itachi while the man smirked at him. Itachi sat up, tilting Naruto's head back with a jerk to his blonde hair and he bit Naruto's neck, feeling the blonde groan as he shifted his hips. The teen began to move, riding Itachi as the man pushed and pulled his hips, helping him to move faster, shoving in deeper, breathing harder. They stayed like that for a while, grunting and moving their bodies in time for deeper thrusts until Itachi picked Naruto up, standing and shoving the blonde against the wall, holding him there while hooking his arm under one of blonde's legs and fucking the teen while he clung desperately to Itachi's shoulders making all kinds of delicious noises that made the man smirk with pride. Sweat slicked their bodies when Itachi changed their position again, pulling out of the blonde long enough to shove him face first into his bed before taking him doggy-style. Naruto screamed when he felt Itachi thrust in—the man having forgotten how much deeper he could go in this position in his haste to feel that heat again—a burning sensation screeching down his backside, and Itachi put his hand over the blonde's mouth. He did love to hear him scream but...

"What's going on in there?" cried out Sasuke as he slammed a fist against Itachi's door only moments after Naruto's accident.

Itachi sighed heavily, having been so close to climax before going soft at the sound of his brother's voice. Itachi hid Naruto in his bathroom, wrapped his body in a robe, and answered the door. "What?"

"I heard someone scream," Sasuke pushed past Itachi and noticed the light on in the bathroom, he tried to open it but the door was locked.

Naruto held his breath, watching the door as if it could open on its own. In fact, the lock could be picked by wiggling the handle a couple of times so the blonde just had to rely on Itachi to make sure Sasuke didn't do that.

"I am sorry if it caused you alarm," Itachi walked over to Sasuke and grabbed his arm to lead him out of his room, "my date got a little too excited while we were having sex."

Sasuke wrinkled his nose, looking around the room and noticing a pair of boxers that were not his brothers. "Man or woman?" it was a test, to see how honest his brother was being with him.

"What did it sound like?" Itachi asked with amusement sparkling in his dark eyes. He loved to taunt his blonde lover, and knew what Sasuke was going to say even before his brother had noticed the underwear.

"A woman, but you don't have those type of boxers." Sasuke pointed at the pair on the floor and Itachi smiled: he knew Naruto would pitch a fit over the woman comment.

"Good night, little brother." Itachi led the young Uchiha out of his room and tightly shut his door.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, feeling the sun on his face and a gentle breeze cooling his heated skin from the open window. He felt along the bed beside him but it was cold, Itachi hadn't been there for a while it seemed. The blonde groggily looked over at the red numbers on the alarm clock that said it was past noon; the man had obviously gotten up a long time ago. Naruto tried to sit up but winced in pain and decided he could just wait here for the man to come back or until his ass stopped stinging.

"Why haven't you kicked them out yet?" Naruto debated whether he should run for the bathroom when he heard Sasuke's voice from the hallway, "I wanna see who it was that my brother fucked last night." There seemed to be a smile in his voice, a cocky one.

"They are not leaving for a while, little brother, I am probably going to have them some more before they do." Naruto covered his head just as Itachi opened the door and slipped in before closing and locking it in his brother's face. His bedroom door was not one of those crappy locks that can come undone with a good jingle so Naruto felt safe enough to pop his head back out. "Good morning sleepy head," Itachi gave Naruto a small smile and held up a tray that had food on it. "I made you some breakfast."

"Thank you," Naruto sat up, wincing when his butt sent his needles of pain to his brain, and held his hands up so Itachi could set the tray on his lap. Naruto smiled at the pain pills sitting innocently next to a glass of orange juice and he popped them into his mouth with a swig of the juice and swallowed them gratefully, "I appreciate the pills, mom."

"Of course," Itachi sat down next to Naruto and watched him chow down on the platter, amusement written all over his handsome face. When Naruto was done Itachi reached out, gently tracing the scars on his cheeks, and causing the blonde to practically purr with contentment. "You are something else..."

"Yeah I know," Naruto smirked and suddenly flung himself at Itachi, catching the man off guard so they tumbled along the bed, falling to the ground with a loud thump that knocked the breath out of the man. Naruto laughed at the shocked look on Itachi's face and stood up. "You look so stupid!" he barked, holding onto his sides because he was laughing so hard.

Itachi balked, his eyes narrowing as he suddenly jumped up and flung Naruto onto his bed, resolving to make the blonde pay for his mocking laughter for hours...and hours.

Naruto gasped, feeling Itachi slip inside of his body with hard authority, smashing into his prostate over and over, fucking his brains out in an almost violent way, biting and scratching him until his skin broke open. Blood welled out of his back, down his arms, his thighs burned with icy fire of desire and delicious pain.

Naruto kind of regretted all the hickeys and marks that Itachi was leaving until the man bit him in the juncture of his neck and shoulder and all Naruto knew was pleasure.

* * *

Naruto stared at Sasuke who stared back with dispassion. He was scrutinizing the blonde, trying to figure out just who it was that had managed to get his best friend/rival/possession into the sack for two weekends in a row. He hated the fact that he couldn't get Naruto to tell him who it was, he would kill the bastard, whoever he was; but Naruto seemed to know this and was refusing to relinquish the information Sasuke desired.

It was pissing the young Uchiha off.

Naruto squirmed as he noticed another pair of eyes on him. The lunch table was becoming increasingly uncomfortable for him and he hated it terribly. The hickeys and bite marks visible from his shorts and t-shirt were making him flush with embarrassment.

"Sasuke," Gaara looked sternly at raven haired teen and stood abruptly, "Your obsession is annoying, come with me." Sasuke was reluctant but went when Gaara grabbed him and pulled him out of the chair he was in. Sasuke only managed to shake Gaara off him when the Sabaku had dragged him halfway across the cafeteria. He cussed the Sabaku out, his face red with anger but he walked out of the lunch room without anymore protest.

The red head was literally the only person who could get away with treating Sasuke like that, not even Naruto could and they had known each other since childhood. I guess the power of 'dark love' was something not to be trifled with...

Now Naruto turned his attention to the other who was observing him. "Yeah, Shikamaru?"

"It's troublesome."

"What?" asked Kiba, walking up when lunch was almost over with a bag of chips in his hand? He was crunching them loudly in Naruto's ear and it made his skin crawl.

"Why would Naruto feel the need to keep it secret?"

"Good question, maybe he's ashamed."

"Or it's an illegal union."

"Or you could just ask me," Naruto said with a huff, puffing out his cheeks as he slurped up some ramen. Neji stood up from beside Naruto, walking off with his empty tray. Shikamaru was just about to interrogate Naruto when the blonde stood up, stopping the brunette with his mouth hanging open, "I gotta go take a leak."

When he had run off Shikamaru turned to Kiba with a snarl, "That is why I don't bother asking him."

* * *

Neji was leaning up against a wall in the bathroom, waiting for the blonde to lock the door before he smirked and walked up to him. Naruto rolled his eyes but nuzzled Neji's hand when the other teen stroked his cheek. He loved human contact, loved the feel of another's hand upon his body. His father had done his best to give him the attention he needed but, after the accident, it just hadn't been the same.

"You gonna tell me who it was?" Neji asked with no anger in his tone, but there was malice in his clear eyes that Naruto took note of actively. He wouldn't let Neji hit him again, ever.

"This isn't supposed to mean anything, same with the other guy." Naruto took a step back, "Have you forgotten...?"

"You were supposed to give yourself to me: why did that suddenly change?" Neji took his hand away from Naruto's face and he walked over to the one remaining mirror to fix his ruffled hair. He was pissed and hurt, it was plain—only to Naruto, no one else would know Neji enough to be able to tell but Naruto could do that to people. He could read them as easily as they could read him; it was the main thing that attracted so many broken people to his comfort.

"Funny how Sasuke-teme says the same thing," Naruto came up behind Neji and wrapped his arms around the teen's slender waist, "But neither of you took me like he did..." Naruto nibbled on Neji's neck and the teen leaned back, "There's something you don't know though."

"What?" asked Neji, Naruto felt the vibrations of the others voice and he shivered with sudden want.

"I wasn't giving it to anyone; that would make me feel too much like a bitch." Naruto licked the shell of Neji's ear, knowing he liked it there the best. "No, whoever wanted it needed to take it!" Naruto reached around Neji's front, grasping the other teen through his jeans provocatively, feeling the teen stiffen in his hand. "You could have had me first, or Sasuke or even Sai if any of you had so desired."

Neji turned around, his lips finding Naruto's mocking petals, silencing the gentle laughter there. Naruto knew how much Sasuke, Neji, and Sai had wanted to take his virginity and he was proudly mocking them for it. Only he supposed Sai didn't really care anymore.

Naruto was shoved roughly against a wall, a pissed off Hyuuga touching him in a paralyzing spot, his nerves and muscles no longer able to comply to his brain's wishes as Neji undressed him roughly. Naruto smirked at Neji, unable to speak with his mouth, knowing the teen could see the mocking in his blue eyes. They both knew that Neji could kill Naruto with a single finger, knew that Neji could make Naruto beg for the pleasure or pain to end, and they both knew Neji would never do that to Naruto. Not with the risk of losing him hanging over the brunette's head.

For some unknown reason Naruto found himself acting very sadistic whenever he was fooling around with Neji.

The Hyuuga growled, biting the hell out of Naruto's neck, his ferocity growing exponentially. Naruto was flipped around, his legs spread with rough hands, his hips brought back and baring himself to Neji's hungry eyes. The Hyuuga ran his hands over smooth tan skin, kissing the flesh of the teen's shoulder, sniffing his soft hair with a relish.

"You have to use lube, if you're going to have sex with me..."

"I know," hissed Neji, allowing Naruto to move again as he walked over to his bag, pulling out a clear bottle. "I have wanted to fuck you at school for some time." he raised a delicate eyebrow as he proffered the bottle.

Naruto laughed as Neji walked up to him, staying in the position Neji had placed him in, and adjusting his hands on the wall to find some kind of purchase. Even though he was already extremely sore from his escapades with Itachi, he supposed he owed this to Neji. The other had been waiting almost three years for this day...

* * *

Naruto lurched to his next class, cursing his painkillers for not kicking in soon enough. He supposed Sai would tease him about his prominent limp and he also supposed he deserved it. Naruto assumed that he had been having a momentary moment of insanity with Neji. The teen had been extremely experienced, not as good as Itachi but he did a wonderful job with only thirty minutes and limited amounts of comfortable surfaces.

"Looks like someone shoved their cock up your ass." Sai was smiling his insincere smile, his eye shut so he wouldn't really have to look at anyone. About a year ago Sai had gone crazy—literally, he just got back from the facility a few months ago—and decided that everyone was disgusting, beneath him, and infested with disease that can somehow infect him if he looks at you...

See? He flipped shit, and no one knows why. One day he was fine, fucking around with everyone, flirting shamelessly with every fine thing he could see—that includes both genders, no one was safe. He used to be so _normal—_and I use this term loosely. Nevertheless, the next day he went bonkers.

"Shut the fuck up, Sai!" Naruto sat down gingerly in his seat, wanting nothing more than to run home and lock himself in his room. He favored his left buttocks.

Sai laughed maniacally, "Who did it this time?"

Naruto looked around, trying to keep his voice down and the conversation private, "It was Neji, okay?"

"When?" asked Sai, his eyes shut tight, his smile lecherous.

"Ugh, the bathroom..."

"You had sex in a bathroom with Neji?!" Sai almost shouted, his laughter echoed by the students present and Naruto died on the inside.

"Fuck you," he snarled and hoped for the day to end in a peaceful manner.

* * *

Naruto walked into the house silently, his eyes refusing to meet Iruka's as he rushed to his room. His cell rang and Naruto noticed the unknown number.

770-380-7039

He didn't know who it was, or why they were calling him but he answered the phone.

_"Is it true?"_

"Is what true?" Naruto didn't recognize the voice, no matter how he might try.

_"You fucked him, didn't you? That's okay, I'm not mad at you. Just him."_

The dial tone shocked Naruto more than anything, the sound of those words repeating in his head and following him into his dreams much later on that night.

* * *

Naruto was walking past the gymnasium when he heard the noises. It was some kind of grunting and he wandered over, his curiosity besting him at every turn. He was shocked at what he saw, his eyes widening and his heart pounding loudly in his chest. Naruto took a careful step back, his eyes locked on the scene before him, his fists trembling at his sides and he hoped with all his heart that he wasn't heard by the two there.

Naruto turned and ran back to the school, shoving past students, knocking a girl onto the ground without even the hint of pause or regret. When he reached his car, he took out his keys, his hands trembling so hard that they dropped to the ground with a loud jangling that rang over and over in Naruto's head. Naruto bent down, tears entering his eyes, he had no control of himself, he didn't even really know what he should do in this kind of situation.

A flash of blood, brown hair, silently screaming lips, flashed in Naruto's mind and he hurled. Vomit splattered the side of his car, slipping onto the pavement in thick globs. He looked around, wiping his mouth, trying to see if anyone was watching. They weren't, he climbed into his car to drive home, all the while the silent screaming playing in his head of his best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: okay, NaruGaaFan, I have some bad news, Gaara is a douche in this chapter, like OMEGA, DOUCHE OF THE CENTURY. For serious, I can't believe I did it, but there's a juicy lemon Naruto and Gaara that I hope you will enjoy—even if Naruto is mainly bottom. I wasn't going to have Gaara be so mean but it just happened that way... The plot is really beginning to pick up and, once it does, it's going to move fast. If anything doesn't make sense then feel free to ask me what the hell happened. Enjoi!

* * *

Naruto stared at his father in agony, his eyes misting uncontrollably as he realized how much he had hurt the man. He hadn't meant to, he had never meant for anything to happen.

"Iruka..."

The man jumped as if he had just been caught in the middle of some devious act. A crumpled picture, both old and torn, fell out of his unfeeling hands as he looked with utter hatred upon his son. The moment passed, Iruka shook his head, smiling at Naruto as if he didn't secretly hate his own adopted son. Naruto didn't think he could handle Iruka's hatred after what he had seen.

"How was school, Naruto?"

What could he do other than respond in a normal fashion? "It was okay..." a flash of brown hair and shocked eyes caught him off guard and he chocked a little on a glob of spit he had been attempting to swallow. It stuck in his throat, the knot there refusing to loosen for even a moment. Naruto walked over to the kitchen sink and spit it out, his eyes watering.

Oh god, there had been so much blood! It all seemed so surreal to Naruto, so impossibly horrifying that his mind literally could not accept what he had seen. How could someone bleed _so much_?

"Are you alright...?" Iruka watched in a lazy sort of horror as Naruto turned and heaved into the sink. It was apparent right away to the adult that Naruto had already been puking: nothing came up from his bowels, not even a hint of stomach acid.

Naruto turned on Iruka and rushed the man, flinging his arms around his broken body as if he could hold him together. As if he could fix his own mistakes. "Dad..."

Iruka held Naruto silently as he brokenly sobbed into the man's chest.

* * *

Itachi looked across the table at Sasuke who was glaring at him hatefully.

"Where's your blonde lover?"

Itachi pretended to ponder this over a bite of grilled meat, chewing slowly in order to piss off the teen. "I assume he is at home..."

"It's Naruto, isn't it?" there was nothing in his voice, no inflection, no anger, no sadness. Just blank nothingness, a trait Sasuke didn't usually possess.

Itachi went on alert, his eyes shifting over subtle twitches on his brother's face. He realized suddenly he had nothing to worry about; Sasuke was just floundering for an answer and shoving possibilities together in order to satisfy his uncontrollable curiosity. "No, little brother," his tone was chastising but it held an edge of danger. "To insinuate that I would dare have a relationship with one of my students, a minor on top of that, is truly insulting."

"He told me." Now Sasuke looked sure, as if this could really be the truth. He stabbed at his meat (oh if he only _knew _what that particular cut of meat was) with his chop sticks, viciously ripping off a piece and chewing it into little pieces.

Itachi almost laughed at that—only barely able to keep his face cool and collected—Naruto had been the one to insist they keep it from Sasuke whereas Itachi didn't really care. "Then you should tell him to stop spreading untruthful rumors about his teachers. It could get me fired and then we would have to move again..."

This shut Sasuke up quite nicely and made it possible for Itachi to enjoy the rest of his dinner.

* * *

Gaara was the first to figure out Naruto's secret. He approached the Uzumaki after lunch, making them both late to class.

"What do you want, Gaara?" Naruto and the red head had 'bonded' over a long and pleasurable summer break last year. He was the first Naruto had ever done a 69 with but Gaara had never been able to convince Naruto to go all the way.

"I know about Uchiha-sensei and you," he smirked, continuing without provocation, "You weren't completely quiet in his office the other day when I stayed after to talk to Kisame-sensei."

Naruto thought back to the day he had romped around with Itachi last and yes he had been loud, unable to stop himself really. All those vibrating toys in his ass as Itachi licked his dick, placing a cock ring around it to keep him from cumming...he shivered even thinking about it. They would definitely need to use those toys again.

"Okay," the ball was still in Gaara's court, Naruto needed to know what his peer wanted in order to find some way to respond. He wouldn't deny it, he had always told himself this for whenever his friends did find out, but that didn't mean he liked them knowing so soon.

"I'm sure the reason you haven't been telling anyone is because of Sasuke, correct?" Naruto silently nodded, "Let's get out of here, school I mean."

The lecherous look in Gaara's eyes should have warned Naruto but they left school for the rest of the day.

* * *

Naruto cried out, his body shivering with his orgasm and he shot on Gaara's chest, the force of it sending some of his semen onto the underside of Gaara's chin. Naruto collapsed on Gaara's lap, unable to hold himself up anymore. Gaara grabbed a handful of Naruto's ass and lifted him into the air so he could fuck him like that. Naruto squirmed in his grip, his lithe body making it rather easy for Gaara to hold him like this and bounce him up and down, sliding his slickened cock easily in and out of his tight asshole. Naruto wrapped his legs around Gaara's waist and the red head leaned against a wall for support, allowing Naruto to twist his hips provocatively, bringing himself to yet another climax on Gaara's sticky stomach.

This seemed to be getting on the red heads nerves, he slid out of Naruto and shoved him face first onto his bed, spreading his legs and ass cheeks so he could clearly see his abused asshole. Gaara stepped in between those quivering legs, his thighs touching the inside of Naruto's as he slid slowly inside. Naruto gasped, pushing back even though it hurt to do so, his body guzzling Gaara's cock hungrily. Hands bruising with force, Gaara held Naruto in place as he fucked him, driving so hard into the blonde that Naruto was literally screaming his pleasure into the empty house. Gaara reached around, slipping his hand over Naruto's own dick with lubricant so he would get his turn too. Naruto was shocked by this, never having guessed that Gaara would willingly receive but also not daring to protest.

"I haven't..."

"You have to start somewhere," Gaara shrugged, nipping Naruto's shoulder for a moment before slipping out of him, still completely erect and showing no signs of quitting anytime soon.

Naruto thought that, if Itachi stayed his bed partner, he wouldn't really have to worry about being good on top. But, since he had never actually stuck his dick into anything other than his hand, he supposed it wouldn't hurt to give it a go, especially with someone who would tell him exactly what he was doing wrong, rather than let them both suffer embarrassingly for him to finish. That was if he turned out to be bad though...

Gaara laid down on the bed, spreading his legs shamelessly and tilting his hips so Naruto could find him rather easily. Naruto walked up, holding the bottom of his dick while his other hand pushed Gaara's thigh to the side a bit more. He touched the tip of his dick to the entrance, wondering if he needed to prepare Gaara at all like he usually needed. The urgent look of hurry changed his mind and he shoved in, causing Gaara to hiss and his body to strain away from him even as his arms pulled Naruto closer. The blonde was in shock, the hotness of being inside another individual, the extremely delightful feeling of being in control, of pumping into another lithe body of pale creamy skin made him close his eyes in ecstasy. Naruto imagined Itachi beneath him, writhing and calling his name just as Gaara did and that made it all the better. He wanted this kind of control over Itachi, and he resigned himself sternly: he _would _fuck Itachi eventually.

He was good—thank God—causing Gaara to cum in an amazing spray of semen and even a little piss. Naruto avoided the spray, collapsing on top of Gaara even as the teen heaved himself into a sitting position. Naruto rolled off of him, spent.

"Done already?" Gaara looked at the clock, seeming surprised that they had been fooling around for so long, "It's only been two hours."

"_Only_?" Naruto squeaked, his eyes bulging out of his skull, "How long do you and Sasuke do it?"

Gaara snarled slightly, "An hour or so before Sasuke goes into a coma; this was a little refreshing." Gaara walked over to one of the two doors in his room and opened it onto a bathroom where he began to wipe away the semen coating his chest and stomach.

Naruto admired the ivory skin, not entirely free of blemishes like Itachi's. There were jagged scars—like those of someone who had been whipped enough to bleed—along Gaara's back, and smooth cuts along his stomach and chest. They looked only a couple of years old, if that, and Naruto wondered who would do such a thing to someone else.

Gaara had noticed his stare, "My father blamed me for my mother's death—because she died giving birth to me."

"Blamed? As in..."

"I killed him last year," there was no trace of a smile, no hint that he was kidding or even trying to hide it. "Well, the doctors and law officials think a character named Shukaku did it, because I convinced them I was schizophrenic, but it was really me."

The next thing Naruto knew he was being bent over a table, his arms held behind his back as he was fucked senseless.

* * *

Our main character looked up at his ceiling, hurt aching in his chest like an open sore. Had he just cheated on Itachi? Was there anything between them other than the sex? Naruto liked to think that this was so, but if it was then the pain in his ass would be a constant reminder that he had betrayed this developing relationship.

Naruto did not want to be in pain so he decided he wouldn't think of it as anything more than sex until Itachi mentioned a date of some kind. That could only make sense. Why would he bother to tie himself to someone if he wasn't even wanted?

Okay, that stung (the man did take his virginity) but not as much as walking in on Iruka crying over the old, torn picture of his dead parents. It stood for Naruto's first 'accident', the other picture—put away for right now—was for his second 'accident'. The first had been minutes out of his own mother's womb, somehow, remarkably and unpredictably, Naruto had killed many, many people with his mind.

...

_He had been made in a lab, his genes spliced with those of a plant they had found deep on an island that disappeared the moment the people stepped off of it. His parents hadn't known about this change in his DNA though. They had been seeing a fertility clinic. They could have children no problem, but they had been selected (for their distinctive attributes and 'DNA potential') and whatever child they would have would be number 24. As it turned out, this was Naruto's first name, a number that preceded and followed so many others._

_There was a gang attack, disguising an assassination, happening even as Naruto was __being born. His father was out in the village (never getting the chance to know that his son had ever made it out of his wife's body) fighting as many of the gang members as he could to keep them out of his home. He failed and his wife was raped and killed. This made new-born Naruto cry, his powers getting totally out of control (his DNA matched too well with the plant's) and he lashed out, killing everyone around him, including Iruka's parents, who had been coming to save him from the gang members._

_The second accident was a little less dramatic yet just as deadly. Iruka had been in a war, as a medic in the group of privates. They were fresh from boot camp and Iruka wanted to show off the child he had adopted, an orphan like himself. He was overcompensating for the time when he had beaten Naruto—just after he had found out about Naruto's first 'accident'. It did not matter that he had raised this child from his youth to almost teenage-hood before he received this information; he had and always would hate Naruto just a little bit for his 'accident'._

_Anyway, they teased Naruto for being really small for his age. Naruto had always been unstable, crying and bursting into fits of rage with machinegun precision; he was literally unable to control his emotions. Naruto began to cry, lashing out at the group, killing four people before he realized that, in the last three people, he was killing the man that was his father in everything but blood. The result in his stopping the psychic attack mid-way had scarred their bodies and minds._

_Permanently._

_..._

Naruto went to bed crying that night, unable to stop the shameful tears from falling and keep shaking arms from embracing naked flesh.

* * *

Naruto walked into lunch with anxious eyes on a pissed looking Sasuke. Gaara said that, if the raven had asked he would tell without blinking an eye. And Naruto just _knew _Sasuke would feel the need to ask where a hickey on Gaara's left hip had come from—Sasuke had never really liked giving or receiving hickeys, so he would know if one had not come from him. Naruto had honestly not been able to help giving a dark one to Gaara, especially when the red head had made it very clear that his hips were sensitive to the slightest caress and stimulating when abused.

Naruto was beginning to think he liked hips a little too much.

Sasuke was staring at him, his eyes cold and unchanging. "Why would you fuck my boyfriend?"

Naruto honestly didn't have an answer. The entire table looked up at him and he realized suddenly that he was a slut. He had had sex with three different men in the past week when before he had never had sex before in his life. Naruto hated himself silently as he looked unwaveringly at Sasuke.

"I can tell you why." Gaara sat down next to Sasuke who allowed Gaara to kiss his cheek.

Naruto felt his face turn red with rage, "You're going to get mad at me when it was his idea?!"

"No it wasn't..."

"Yes it was, I was trying to blackmail Naruto for a good time." Gaara winked at Naruto and then turned to Sasuke, "I can honestly say I don't remember the last time I was so satisfied with fucking."

"What the hell...?" Sasuke's entire body stiffened, suddenly glaring at both Naruto and Gaara, seemingly at the same time. "What the _fuck _is that supposed to mean?"

"You haven't satisfied me in a very long time, it was only a matter of time before I found someone I thought could do better."

"You sonofabitch!" screeched Sasuke, rising out of his chair and decking Gaara in the face hard enough to send the teen sprawling without even a hint of preamble.

"You should know that wouldn't really hurt me," Gaara laughed, spitting out blood before he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I'm going to..."

"Don't you want to know what I was blackmailing Naruto with?"

Terror reared its ugly head at Naruto, causing his heart to seize with utmost fear. He _couldn't _believe that this was happening now, he wasn't ready to face Sasuke's hatred just yet. His body took a step forward, as if it could stop Gaara from telling. Pale lips parted cruelly, a smile of triumph perfectly in place for a mocking gesture at Naruto. Gaara had gotten a good screw for free, that was what that smile meant. It meant Naruto had 'cheated' on Itachi for nothing.

"Naruto had..."

"I don't care," it was like a whip, cracking through Gaara's voice with absolute authority.

Gaara stumbled to his feet, a shocked look on his face that matched Naruto's perfectly. Sasuke glared hatefully at Gaara, his finger crooked at him with brutal intent. "You mother fucker, how _dare _you say I was the one being shitty in bed. All you ever fucking did was scratch pathetically with your nails; if you plan on ripping at someone's skin, you might want to think about drawing blood instead of pussing out. Not to mention you bit in all the wrong places: my elbow? My _freaking _**elbow**?!" Sasuke shoved his left elbow in Gaara's face, pointing an accusing finger as if that was all the proof needed to validate his claim.

Sasuke took a step away from Gaara, smoothing his hair carefully back into its usual poof. "Suffice it to say we are over, I'll get my shit out of your house later on today."

"Alright," Gaara smirked, as if he knew something everyone else didn't. He got up close to Sasuke, smirking and suddenly grabbing his face, holding him still and kissing him. The pressure of his hands eased as the kiss grew longer, their lips parting and tongues beginning to dart even as Gaara let go of Sasuke's face and pulled him closer so he could rub their bodies together.

Naruto had stopped paying attention back when Sasuke had said he didn't care. Instead he was inspecting a rather interesting bruise on his own elbow.

* * *

AN: I have to say something, being completely honest, **I'm A FUCKING BEAST!!!!!!!!**

You have no idea how proud of myself I am right now, being just one hundred percent honest. I sat down here with a blank page, literally having only decided I may right one or two pages at the very most before I went to bed. I finished the EnTiRe chapter in ONE SiTTiNG!! Normally I would never gloat so much but don't you think I deserve it just a little bit?


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I'm sorry that I haven't had much ItaNaru in the past couple of chapters. I was just beginning to get ticked off at myself for doing such an honestly terrible thing when someone pointed it out to me.

So, this chapter will have something in it to make up for the lack of Ita/Naru, even if I have to end up writing ten pages!

Also, there are some graphic scenes of torture (not the worst I have come up with, trust me) that I believe a lot of you will complain about. I'm sorry, but this story is supposed to be sick along with romantic, that's just how I write and how I see this story going. I enjoy ripping my characters apart—in every sense—and repairing them. Sometimes I will leave them broken and end a story there but that isn't the point, if you wanna read this story and figure out all the mysteries I have laid out for you—who killed Neji, what did Itachi feed Sasuke, and more to come in this chapter alone—then you will have to deal with some yuckiness.

* * *

Naruto had a two week break from his worries over the shocked eyes and unique brown hair that had been haunting his dreams with their familiar style and horrible meaning. Instead he was faced with a Gaara/Sasuke-combination-of-death. Gaara was almost continuously trying to convince Sasuke of the truth behind Naruto's secret—you know, about Itachi coercing him into giving the adult his virginity. Sasuke—and Naruto loved him for this—completely shut Gaara out for cheating on him. They had broken up—depending on which of the two one would ask—so Sasuke wanted nothing more to do with the red head. Now that Sasuke was single he had been trying to hit on Naruto, smacking him on the ass as he walked by and almost constantly bringing up past 'experiences' to try and make Naruto horny. He failed, and forced Naruto into awkward situations that seemed to have no way out.

Anyway, every time Naruto was around Sasuke, Gaara appeared and began trying to spill his secret, mentioning Itachi in increasing amounts around Naruto which made him blush furiously at the images the this teasing caused. Naruto could remember a specifically bad incident in one of the classes—Art—he had Gaara in; he could actually feel a searing burn in his chest and heart as the anger built up again from what came spouting out of the red head's mouth. If Sai hadn't been there—chuckling, the bastard!—to hold him back, Naruto wasn't sure what it was that he would have done to the dumbass named Sabaku no Gaara.

Naruto lay slowly back onto his bed while listening to the rain gently pattering against his closed window. It had been raining all morning, and well into the evening. So far, this had turned out to be a really slow weekend, especially because he had thought he was going to be spending it with Itachi and now had nothing to do. The playing of Alive with the Glory of Love startled Naruto for a moment before he leaned over and looked at the private number calling him.

"Hello?"

_"I know he's bothering you," _it was that voice! The one who had called the day before Neji…Naruto's heart leaped into his throat, the images of death coloring his eyes and making him feel sick. _"You won't have to worry about it any longer."_

"What did you do?" cried Naruto, clutching the little cell phone almost hard enough to break. His hands were shaking, his body slid listlessly to the ground, staring, no glaring at his TV as some show came on. His eyes were unable to focus, he couldn't even tell if the screen held anime or reality TV, all he could comprehend was the fact that he was speaking with a killer confessing that he planned to do it again.

The words whispered to Naruto gently, sensually, and altogether too intimate for his own comfort. _"I'll take care of him." _The words sprang fear down his spine, causing his head to almost spin with disorientation. This _thing _was going to kill because of him, _again_.

When Naruto heard the dial tone he snapped his phone shut, hitting the redial button with clumsy fingers. When Naruto realized it wouldn't work he was already heading out the door, a jacket half on his shoulder and keys in his hand.

* * *

Itachi knelt before his employer, his head lowered in a submissive gesture, his eyes closed to stop the pulsing lights from hypnotizing him again. He didn't like the power it had over him, hated it actually, but he had been programmed in such a way to keep his employers safe in case he should decide to kill them all, which he already had, a long time ago.

The sensual adult smiled at this, his own mind spinning off ideas of the many different ways he would eliminate those who would force him to serve them. Mostly Ingrid—he would kill her the slowest—the one who had trapped him in this eternal damnation and servitude.

"Tell us, number thirty-seven, why you failed the last assignment."

Itachi wanted to snort; the idea of this woman sitting in a seat of such high power on the council referring to him by his number was ridiculous. They all knew his name, all knew his potential, and all _knew _he would kill any one of them that he could, if they should _ever_ get too comfortable around him.

"The target escaped."

Itachi heard Ingrid stand up, her heels clacking obnoxiously as she walked up to him. "Look at me," she ordered even as her hand completed the arc to slap him. "Do not presume to fool the council, never once has a target ever escaped your katana."

It was true, no one had ever been able to run away once Itachi had tracked them down, and yet this one had.

…

_Blonde hair, styled in spikes of unequal lengths and thickness, caught his eye as he lifted the silky black scarf. The blue eyes, so close to the one he was falling for, had been startling enough when the man was still awake, but now this? Tan skin was soon revealed, the wrinkles of laughter present in the corners of the man's eyes and the sides of his mouth. Itachi felt his heart ache, thinking of his little brother's best friend with forlorn thoughts._

_A gentle vibration came from his wrist and he looked at the dim screen where only one word was printed in stark black lettering._

**Go.**

_He had to kill this man, that was the job, no matter the importance to his little Naruto. Itachi lifted his katana, the blade glinting for a moment in the man's sleeping face and his heart wrenched with sudden emotional pain._

_Itachi turned his back and walked quickly out of the room, tucking his katana into it's hidden sheath. The figure—supposedly drugged beyond comprehension—watched him go with careful eyes._

…

"I could not kill my old mentor."

"You were the one that promised it wouldn't be a problem."

This, to be frank, was bullshit. Itachi had expressed distress at the thought of killing Minato in cold blood. It was his father, Uchiha Fugaku, who had made that promise. But that wasn't how it was going to be written into the records.

"There is no excuse for what I have done." If they wanted him to create some kind of scene, they were going to be disappointed. Itachi knew when he didn't stand a chance.

* * *

Naruto was walking up to the Sabaku residence when the sound of struggling began whispering out from the back yard. Naruto ran to the side of the house, leaping over the fence with quick movements and strong legs.

A hooded figure was standing over Gaara. Naruto gasped with horror, the site of Gaara's purple face and limp tongue hanging from his slack mouth proved to be too much for Naruto and he puked with almost violent force. Turning his back to the person dragging Gaara's _dead freakin' body _away from the house, and just hurling up everything he had ever managed to eat. This was sick! This was wrong, it couldn't be happening, not again.

Naruto still firmly believed this even as he stood from his hunched position. The hooded figure—face masked by dark silk—was facing him now, his eyes gleaming with sickening intent. Naruto was rushed and overcome quickly and efficiently, without a peep being emitted from his frozen throat.

…

Naruto did believe he had one hell of a headache. The fingers on his right hand twitched for a moment and he shook his head, trying to clear his vision as well as make his hand awaken when he realized that there was something cold underneath him. Adrenaline rushed through his brain as his memories surged forth and shouted one conclusion at him; his stalker had decided to possess him, with or without his consent.

* * *

Sasuke walked into his room, having already noticed the piece of pencil lead he had placed in the hinge was broken in two on the ground. He walked up to his desk, the most usual place for burglary or (more likely) where a note would be placed if something were to be taken from him. There was nothing, so he moved on to his bed, deciding that it would have to be a note after all. Ah, there it was, crisp white paper with a cup of ramen lying next to it. Naruto's apology and confession.

Sasuke had known, he had been able to connect the unknown moaning to Naruto from the incident in the school bathroom almost instantly. He hadn't really cared, not that Naruto hadn't told him or that his brother was sleeping with Sasuke's 'back-up guy'. To be honest, Sasuke didn't really give a shit if they were together or not, he loved Gaara, he would be with Gaara for the rest of his life, no matter what the dumbass did to hurt/piss him off.

No, what had Sasuke rushing out the front door to his car was the fact that his brother just couldn't be trusted.

* * *

There was some type of glass over his eyes, distorting his vision and keeping him from being able to see the face of the one who tortured him. Naruto wept quietly as those cold hands ran over his body, having brought him such immeasurable pain only moments before.

Dark hair, he had dark black hair, and eyes…oh his eyes were so, so loving. It made Naruto sick to his stomach to think about, how this creature seemed to love him even as it...

Naruto screamed, fire rushing down his leg and causing the flesh to cook there. He smelt burning meat and vomit spewed out of his mouth, causing him to choke. Naruto almost drowned in his own vomit (would have gladly welcomed it) but was saved at the last moment when the being bent him over the side of the table and wiped off his face with a gentle caress. Naruto hunched there, panting, as the being would walk away and to get him a cool glass of water that he spat into the bucket already in place. A moment later the creature pushed him back onto the steel table—warm and wet with Naruto's own blood—and began working again.

Naruto screamed as a serrated knife bit into his skin, ripping him open and spilling his blood upon the table. His body clenched as the man slid a finger inside of his wound, fucking his slit as though it were his asshole and Naruto screamed in pain. He prayed—for the first time in years—for death, prayed for deliverance, prayed for _anything _to get away from the man attacking him.

His cries would go unanswered.

…

Naruto panted heavily, his body twitching with orgasm as the figure sucked him dry. Naruto hadn't wanted to get hard, but the IV drip in his arm was making it harder and harder to say no. By now he was almost completely gone, his entire being only able to focus on the feel of the hot mouth around his cock and the vibrating anal beads that had been thrust deeply into him. Naruto jerked and began to ejaculate, his body tensing tightly around the vibrators and Naruto came _so much_.

He honestly couldn't believe it. It wasn't the best he had ever felt—far from it—but it had still made him cum a lot more than usual. Naruto watched with blurred vision as the man wiped the cum from his own body, his movements careful and measured. It had been some hours since he had last harmed Naruto, yet the blonde was no less nervous. A gentle hand caressed his cheek and then a phone went off, a generic ring-tone shocking Naruto. He watched the figure place the phone to his ear and listen to it for a moment with a blank face.

The man touched Naruto's cheek again, tracing the scars with gentle fingers. "Here pet," he put the phone up against Naruto's ear and Naruto held his breath as he waited.

_"Hello," _it was that damn voice, haunting Naruto now more than ever.

"What do you want from me?"

_"I want nothing," _this person wasn't giving out any information not specifically asked for.

"Why have you kidnapped me?"

_"I didn't," _when Naruto began to protest he continued, _"My…colleague wants to play with you."_

"You sick bastard, tell him to let me go!"

_"I told him to pleasure you more."_

Naruto had a terrifying feeling that this was the very last chance he was going to have at getting free. Words stumbled out of his mouth quickly, falling into place almost perfectly with a guilty conscious. "You wouldn't let normal people, people who didn't want to melt off my flesh, fuck me but you would let this sick fuck touch me without any attempt at their lives?"

A light chuckle came from the phone, distorted almost beyond understanding. _"I see your point."_

The dial tone literally broke Naruto's heart and dashed any hope at escape that he might have entertained before.

* * *

Sasuke had given up on finding Itachi; he was now looking for Naruto at the dobe's house. Iruka answered the door, alcohol on his breath and a ripped picture in his hand. Sasuke recognized it—though it was whole last time he had checked—and silently sent a prayer to his god, wishing for the man and woman in the picture happy after lives. Those two had helped save Naruto, for that Sasuke would always be grateful for and respectful to.

"What?" he growled, almost falling on top of Sasuke in his drunken stupor. "What dya want, fshrom me?" Sasuke helped the man into his own house, setting him down on the couch and listening to a quick drunken ramble. "Narutosh gone, dunno where to!" Iruka shook a finger in Sasuke's face, "I missh da brat… What're you doin' here Shashuke?"

"When was the last time you saw Naruto, I'm looking for him."

"Da lasht time…" his drunken slur wasn't nearly as bad as before, and his eyes weren't as bloodshot. "It'sh been a while…" his head lolled limply and Sasuke helped the man keep it still.

"Hours, days, weeks, what?" Sasuke began to shake his shoulders, his eyes going wide with crazy intent.

"About a day, happy now?" screeched the man, shoving Sasuke away with violent intent. His hands were shaking as he compulsively opened the drawer of the coffee table and pulled out the picture of his old squad. Iruka rubbed the corners almost frantically and Sasuke soon realized that there would be no point in staying here and talking to this drunken man who nursed his drink like a beloved companion.

* * *

Naruto was screaming in pain once more, the cords in his neck straining and his fists clenched so hard that blood ran from his palms. The man was slicing into his skin again with that accursed knife, his laugh echoing off the walls of the mostly hollow room.

Naruto escaped into his mind, the only way in the world for him to be able to cope with the horrid things this man was putting him through.

_Itachi smiled at Naruto, gently touching his body with soft fingers. Itachi had never hurt Naruto, would never hurt Naruto, and this made the blonde smile with contentment. Itachi's wandering fingers played with Naruto's belly button for a moment, a small and lazy smile forming on his face as his fingertips danced around the tattoo there. Naruto had gotten it a long time ago, as a marker of his accursed power. Itachi went down on Naruto, suckling on his head to bring the blonde to hardness. Naruto buried his fingers in Itachi's soft hair, the ever-present tie wrapped around Naruto's own wrist._

_Itachi guzzled Naruto's cock, taking the entire length of him in his mouth with an ease that made Naruto cry out in ecstasy, tangling his fingers into the man's hair to hold his mouth against his pubis. Itachi grasped Naruto's thighs, holding him still as he sucked him, bobbing his head rapidly up and down. He licked Naruto's shaft on his trip upward, humming and swallowing as he pulled his cock back into his mouth. Naruto gasped, his head thrown back with utter delight at the feeling this man was giving him. When he came Itachi swallowed, keeping his mouth over that twitching cock until all of the salty semen slithered down his throat._

_"You told me you would never do that," Naruto teased, his eyes glazed with utter satisfaction._

_"I have done many things with you that I would not do with others." Itachi crawled up Naruto's body, giving him lazy kisses until he could wrap his arms comfortably around Naruto's shivering body. "You have the power to stop him." Naruto gave Itachi a quizzical look and the man laughed, kissing his cheek with a lazy smile on his face. "I can't spell it out for you, Naruto, you have to figure it out for yourself."_

_The image, the feeling, the smell, it was all beginning to fade and Naruto realized with sick horror that he was about to be thrust back into reality. "No!"_

…

Naruto opened his eyes and stared at the wavy figure looming above him.

"So curious," he laughed, "you found a way to fall asleep, even as i do this." The man leaned over and stabbed Naruto in the leg.

Naruto had the vague feeling that he knew the voice of his torturer before the knife found his chest too and tore down his front.

* * *

AN: okay, who can guess what the actual Uchiha Mystery Meat was? Whoever gets it right will get a free sex scene. lol

Also, I do not really like how this turned out. I agonized over it for over a week and couldn't really make it any better so you are stuck with this version for now. Don't worry, the next chapter is already almost done!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hello everyone, time for yet another chapter of What Have i Done? Admittedly, there are some confusing parts in this one, and many of you may not understand fully what is happening. Just go along with it, eventually all questions I will ever raise for any of my stories will be answered. And yet, if you have any that just need to be answered feel free to ask me, I will always respond!

Okay i figured out what was wrong with my jumpdrive and i have fixed it! Yay!

* * *

Sasuke was walking away from Naruto's house when Sai's retreating back caught his attention. He called out to the other teen, hoping to catch his attention and, when that failed, he ran after him. Grasping Sai's shoulder and jerking him around, Sasuke demanded to know what Sai was doing at Naruto's house.

"I was looking for Naruto, he hasn't been at school in quite a while, didya know?" his sarcastic smile made Sasuke sick. Sai rolled his shoulder, making Sasuke's hand slide off. He _hated _physical contact with an insane kind of intensity. Sai felt a giggle bubble up inside of his chest and forced it back down. Despite the irony he refused to allow that side of himself to resurface beyond control.

"Yes I know." snapped Sasuke, his eyes flashing with anger when the condescending tone set him off. He had never liked Sai and the feeling only grew when he realized that he and Naruto had fooled around a couple of times.

"Good, then we should look together," Sai was smiling his fake smile again, his eyes closed with mirth. The teen was perfectly capable of finding Naruto on his own but he believed that Sasuke would have more pull with 'people'. His wouldn't be much better than Sai's yet the teen knew that Sasuke could turn on the charm when needed and that could prove useful.

"Why should we?" asked Sasuke, shocked at the sudden invitation.

"'Cause we are worried about him," Sai's smile faded and his eyes opened slowly to look the Uchiha in the eye, "I may be insane but that doesn't mean I have forgotten my first and only bond." It seemed like Sai was at least half serious and that helped put Sasuke at ease. At least it meant he wouldn't have to take a hit out on Naruto's friend.

Sasuke didn't know what to say to this but he nodded his head, leading the teen to his car so that they could go and question Naruto's other friends.

...

Shikamaru was laying upon the ground, staring up at the clouds as they lazily drifted by, his arms tucked underneath his head to make a comfortable pillow. The grass acted like a soft blanket, cupping his body and bracing against the hard dirt beneath it. The lazy genius didn't know what to say about Naruto's disappearance—had it really been a week?—and he didn't know how to help the search for him. His mind was turning though, so he was sure he would come up with some kind of a solution.

"Have you asked Iruka where he is?" asked Chouji, munching on barbecue chips and silently wishing they were really barbecue. The thought of honey glazed ribs and sloppy joe's running through his head were like a sexual fantasy.

"Of course," snapped Sasuke, glaring at the tubby teen before he turned his eyes on Shikamaru, "Do you have any brilliant plans about where to find him?" the only reason the Uchiha was even asking was because Shikamaru had the IQ of two hundred and could probably think of some kind of solution.

Shikamaru didn't even glance away from the sky, "Kiba and Gaara have been missing too, I wonder if they were taken along with Naruto..." when Sasuke's unsatisfied grunts were made known he continued, "No, I don't really know where they could be, other than in a place far off from civilization..."

"Is there anything you can tell us?" asked Sai, his smile firmly in place and head tilted slightly to his right. There was a time when Naruto's group of friends might have tried to adopt this strange teen, but that was a long time ago and the invitation was no longer available since Sai had decided to check out of his own head.

"Well, you should go to Gaara's house, Kiba's house, and Neji's house to see if anyone of their families could help." Shikamaru's fingers twitched with the impulse to light up a cigarette to help calm his nerves. He hadn't brought them to school today.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Come on Sai, I suppose that would be a good idea." He neglected to mention that he had wanted to skip this little detour for that plan but couldn't because Sai had been driving and insistent.

"We're at school," the black haired teen was following Sasuke anyway, his steps soft on the yellowing grass. It would be winter soon, right after fall got done ravaging the land.

"No shit," Sasuke growled with utter annoyance, his eyes challenging any teacher to try and stop him. He was an Uchiha, his older brother was Uchiha Itachi and his father was Uchiha Fugaku; he honestly didn't think any of the school faculty had a death wish in the form of trying to stop him and proved to be right. They weren't even questioned at the gate, leaving without so much as a glance back.

...

It turned out that Kiba's parents were too distraught to even talk. They missed their baby, the youngest and only male of his generation, with such intensity that his dog had died, his heart had just stopped beating because it had lost its will to live.

"Our dogs know when one of our own isn't coming back," cried Kiba's mother, her eyes so red and puffy that they looked swollen shut.

"Do you have any idea where he might be?" asked Sasuke, unable to block slight pity from his heart. He had always wanted a loving family and, in being denied this, he always felt jealously at the sight of one.

"Give it up Sasuke, they obviously already think he is dead." Sai smiled at the woman, "And they are probably right by now."

"Sai..." Sasuke bit out, watching Kiba's mother sob even louder than before.

"What? Statistically a captive in a kidnapping doesn't last more than four days..."

Sasuke grabbed Sai roughly and made their leave. The sound of lamentation of the grieving Inuzuka family pounded their backs as they went.

...

Neji's family—with the exception of Hinata—was treating the situation exactly opposite of the Inuzuka's. They seemed like they didn't care that he was gone, some were openly happy about it. Yet, they were just as 'helpful' as Kiba's family, offering no useful information and cursing them as they left for another of Sai's insensitive remarks.

Sasuke vowed he would never associate with the insolent bastard once he knew Naruto was safe once more.

...

Gaara's house was very different from the others, themed after American mansions and one that Sasuke dreaded with utter horror in his heart. He had been putting off the idea of his love being missing—or worse—for as long as possible but now, as he slammed his car door shut, he realized that he didn't have a choice but to accept the truth. He braced his heart behind a wall of steel and knocked on the polished door.

"What?" his older sister, Temari, was dressed in a fluffy pink bathrobe, tied loosely around her naked body. Sai and Sasuke had a clear view of a dusty pink nipple from the side, gently cupped by red silk, but said nothing about it to the distraught woman. Even Sai managed to overlook the embarrassment and keep his comments to himself. The woman looked terrible, her eyes puffy with dried tears and her makeup smeared.

"Do you know where Gaara is?" Sai asked outright.

Temari literally growled, the feral sound erupting from her chest and barreling out of her throat with an inhuman cry, her lips curling in disgust. "I've been telling everyone for so long..." that came out in a shocked whisper. "He's just sick." Now she looked shell-shocked, unable to comprehend whatever had happened to her beloved brother, on whom she had always doted.

Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder, looking into her eyes with tenderness, something no one thought he had a capacity for. "Please, tell me the truth, Temari."

Her back straightened, eyeing Sai down like he was some smeared shit on the bottom of her expensive house-shoes. "You deserve to know," she sniffled, synching the robe around her voluptuous body and opening the door slightly to allow the two teens in. "He, he..." she began to cry, her eyes as red as the devils dick and her body shaking so hard it looked as though she might fall over any second.

Sasuke gasped in horror, seeing his lover lying upon the couch, his face purple and frozen in a look of struggle and hatred. His hands were gnarled claws and his body was dressed in his nicest clothes so he could be sent off into the afterlife looking his best. It was the most horrible sight he could have ever imagined.

"We were about to burry him, in the backyard, as soon as I was done getting ready. We...we didn't want a funeral; we knew he wouldn't have wanted anything like that. 'Just burry me out by the ducks' that's what he always said."

Sasuke rushed out of the house, out the back door, and past the body quickly so he could make it outside before puking upon the smooth wooden deck. Sai followed more slowly, his eyes tracing over the strained face of his dead 'friend'. He didn't really care, didn't really feel anything toward the dead body on the couch, but he knew he needed to keep an eye upon the suddenly emotional Uchiha.

"How?" Sasuke was on his knees in the backyard, his eyes turned to the sky unseeingly, "How could this have happened?" A pleasant smell was wafting from the lush garden beside the house, mixing sickeningly with the smell of vomit.

"He was killed," Sai said, walking around the perfectly trimmed yard with critical eyes, noticing the fence open and behind it a large pond. Ducks quaked throatily; oblivious that one of their masters was laying dead on a rich purple couch inside, never to feed them duck-feed again. "Probably back here, and the killer ran out that way."

Sasuke rinsed his mouth out with the glass of water Temari had brought him, thanking her in a slightly broken voice. He was already moving on, already planning how to get over this and what he would do with his life without his red head. His emotions began to spiral out of control again and he pulled himself together quickly. "How can you tell?" he needed a distraction, and Sai would provide it willingly enough.

"There," Sai was pointing to a cord on the ground, picking it up carefully and showing that it matched the pattern on the purpled bruise on Gaara's neck perfectly. "Danzou-sama always said I had an eye for things like this," Sai pointed to the ground, "There are three sets off footprints, so someone else was in the backyard when this happened. Presumably the killer took that person away with them, or he had a partner to help him overpower the Sabaku." Sai noticed that one of the pairs of footprints looked similar to the shoes Naruto usually wore but he did not mention this.

"You bastard," whispered Temari, "He had a name, you know his name, say his name!" she was suddenly screaming at Sai, her hands curling into claws and slashing at him before strong arms wrapped around her midsection to hall her off. Sai touched his cheek, feeling the shredded skin where her manicured nails had ripped him open.

"Sorry," Kankuro dragged her into the house, laying her down in her bed so she could cry herself into an early sleep. "She's taking this really hard," he walked back outside and followed the two younger teens around his backyard.

"I can tell, she's very annoying like that." Sai wouldn't stop fiddling with his cheek, annoyed that he may scar because of the crazy bitch.

"Shut up," Kankuro snapped at Sai, his hands clenching into meaty fists that could break bones with simple ease.

Sasuke braced his hands on Kankuro's chest, "Don't waist your time, he would probably enjoy it." Kankuro sighed, the anger leaving his body as quickly as it had come and all that was left was desolation.

"Hey, Sasuke, when you find the bastard that did this, bring him to me alive, okay?" Kankuro was suddenly more serious than Sasuke had ever seen. It might have been the moment, it may have been his strong feelings, or it might have been that he finally wasn't wearing the purple face paint that marked him as a child. Either way, Sasuke couldn't say no, he owed it to this family for all the things that he had been through with them.

"Sure, if I can find them."

And so Sai and Sasuke followed a trail of footprints that only Sai seemed able to see in the thick of the woods.

* * *

Naruto felt tears slip out of his eyes, tickling a trail down his face and pooling in his ears awkwardly. His torturer was doing it again, violating his body with an object he couldn't have identified if he wanted to. It had spikes that were shredding the inside of his body, mixing blood with lubrication and dripping down his ass cheeks. He was in a chair of some kind; his legs strapped apart and pulled up at the knee so he was spread completely open. His hands were bound behind his back and numb from poor circulation. His captor pulled the strange object fully out of his body and shoved something else in, a dildo that vibrated painfully against his wounds. He screamed, wriggling his body in a hopeless and desperate attempt to get away from the intruding object.

"Naruto," whispered his captor, showing him an odd looking metal harness, "You should really think about screaming for me, before I make you use this." His voice was changed, a mechanical device distorting it to make sure he couldn't figure out who it was.

The thing making his vision blurred had been removed a couple of days ago, and now the only thing keeping him from seeing the person's face was a typical hockey mask.

When Naruto still refused to make noises for the teen—for Naruto could now see that it wasn't a man—he forced open Naruto's mouth and attached the 'o' shaped object to his teeth and latched it in the back with two buckles. This forced his mouth to remain open and refused to let him bite down on anything. Naruto felt a needle prick his arm and he looked to his right to see Neji smiling sadistically at him.

Naruto tried to say his name but the harness and drugs made this impossible and the blonde became limp, his body sagging heavily in the chair. With the vibrating dildo still thrust inside of his body, the two teens moved Naruto to the middle of the room, where a different harness hung from the rafters. Naruto's head lolled around limply as he was made to kneel on the floor. His unknown attacker braced his shoulders so he wouldn't fall on his face—his hands still firmly tied behind his back.

Neji took the vibrator out slowly, rubbing it along the base of Naruto's dick and then teasing his sensitive head until Naruto came in an explosive spray. Naruto panted heavily upon his first torturer's dick and he gagged when it was shoved down his throat. Neji thrust inside of him, brutally fucking him despite loud cries of protest and agony. Neji would thrust in and the other would pull out of Naruto's mouth, when Neji pulled out his other attacker would fill his mouth. They fucked him hard, cutting his body in random places. Neji touched Naruto, making him hard and throwing him over the edge of a forced orgasm three times. When they both finally came they thrust as deeply inside of Naruto as possible, spilling their seed into his body and holding him still until they were done.

Naruto collapsed when they let him, panting with his dry tongue lolling around in his mouth. He had hated the taste of the other's seed, the feel of it sliding thickly down his throat making him ill. The drug finally wore off and Naruto tried to stand up, his eyes burning with hatred. Neji grabbed his arm at the crook of his elbow and hauled him to his feet roughly, shoving him onto the cold metal table in the far corner of the room and punching him roughly in the face to daze him. The other strapped him down, a laughing smile on his face along with hazy satisfaction.

"I want to speak with Naruto," Neji announced, looking at his accomplice with cold eyes and he left the room without question. Neji removed the apparatus from Naruto's face and was promptly spit on the cheek. "I suppose I deserved that..."

"What the fuck is going on?" Naruto was about to start cursing up a storm, a million questions forming in his mind all at once and he felt his stomach heave.

Neji quickly unlatched Naruto's arms so he could lean over the side of the table and blow chunks with violent heaves of his body. "Sorry, that's all the sedatives we gave you..."

Naruto took a chance and struck Neji in the side of the head with both of his hands in a powerful strike. The Hyuuga collapsed, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he lost all consciousness.

* * *

AN: i hope you enjoyed this thrilling chapter, i know i enjoyed writing it, lol. No one guessed the Uchiha mystery meat correctly, so i'm giving you a hint, it wasn't a person! i thought that would have been obvious but maybe it was to me because i already know what it was...

Anyway the next chapter will have character death (for real this time, lol) so be warned!!

Also, i cannot remember whether or not the Sabaku's were rich so i made them so in this chapter. And weren't you just tickled that Neji was alive? i was, and i'm not even sure why i made him as such


	7. Chapter 7

AN: 'Ello again, we finally have some Itachi in this chapter! Maybe even an Ita/Naru fantasy, who knows? Well I do, but you don't, so ha!

Muhahahahaha!!!!! Beware my awesome powers of cliffhangers and sexual fantasies!!

...A

N

Y

W

A

Y...

i'm afraid that, yet again, there may be something that's confusing in this, i understand what happens, but i'm also afraid that i can't think of a way to reveal what i know to you any faster without making this story into crap. i have tried and tried but i can't seem to squeeze out anything better than what is below and for that i am eternally sorry...

i hope you can still enjoy this chapter and know that i love you with all my heart!!!

* * *

Sasuke was seriously considering murder of the first degree, with his push-pen, in an annoyingly always-closed eye that was currently shining with mirth at _his _expense. Sai had led them on a wild goose-chase, 'finding' clues whenever a normal person would have never been able to see such things, and taking them to places that were impossibly out of the way of normal society. Sasuke was sure that half the time Sai was making the traces up, just bullshitting and wasting time that Sasuke could have been spending finding Naruto and alleviating everyone's distress.

Not that Sasuke really cares about whatever everyone else thought.

"There, that's where they are." Sai was pointing at a harbor, full of empty or foul smelling warehouses.

"What the hell makes you think that?" Sasuke grunted, his uncouth mouth being held back for some unknown reason. He had been getting more and more furious over the past couple of days and he was unsure how much more he could take from the teen he had been traveling with.

"You'll just have to trust me," Sai smiled his fake smile, finally ready to find Naruto. He was sure that Sasuke was planning the many ways he would kill him for all the trouble Sai had dared put the spoiled Uchiha through.

"He's probably dead by now, we could have helped him a long time ago and now he's most likely dead because of how much time you wasted!" Sasuke growled angrily, looking at the hundreds of warehouse with disdain, and not really paying attention to what he was saying.

The sooner they found Naruto (in whatever condition) the sooner Sasuke could go home and vent in any way possible. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even himself for the moment, but he was dead on the inside; the last flickers of emotion are always the most violent, but they would pass before the vast and horrid rift that Gaara's death had rent into Sasuke's very soul.

So no, Sasuke did not have the luxury of allowing those terrible feelings out; it didn't mean that he couldn't feel them.

"It's going to take so long to search through all of these..." Sai sighed and began to walk down the road, toward to the first warehouse with determination unknown to the usual persona of 'Sai'.

Bolt cutters took care of the thick chain hooked through the handles and he swung open the door to find it hollow. As Sai continued down the rows, destroying public property with uncaring ease, Sasuke called his 'men' on his cell phone, telling them to hurry down here with many bolt cutters to help the search. He wasn't sure if Sai was pulling his leg again but he had more than enough money to fund this little detour if it proved untrue.

* * *

Naruto stood over Neji's unconscious body, the many ways of revenge singing to him sweetly. He stumbled over to their table of torture devices and selected a rather sharp and curved blade, the steel glinting prettily in the dim light. Naruto prowled over to Neji, listening to his groans as he began to wake up from his sudden nap on the floor. For a moment, Naruto hesitated, wondering if he could really take a life, and one that he had known for so long too... A flash of Itachi, worried about him, looking for him, not knowing what had happened, went through his head and the burning furry at the thought of never seeing his lover again forced his hand. With a wild cry of uncontrollable ferocity he slashed at Neji, slitting his pretty throat as easily as if he had been cutting into warm butter. The blade caught in his windpipe and Naruto felt ill as he wretched harder of the hilt of the blade, forcing it to crunch through his throat and out the other side with surprising ease. Neji gurgled blood, unable to force anything out in the form of his final words.

Naruto turned, a cold light in his eyes, another being at the controls of his mind and body. He saw Kiba standing in the doorway, naked like himself, and he dropped the knife. He didn't need the stupid thing to kill his next attacker.

"Naruto, thank god...!" the teen stumbled into the room, tripping over Neji's foot and falling to the ground.

Kiba was stunned at the sight of his dead friend, his mind no longer able to send chemical messages for Naruto's own genetically enhanced mind had turned it to jelly. He literally liquefied his brain cells into a mush that leaked slowly out of his nose and into his open mouth. Kiba's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his bruised and mutilated body collapsed to the floor as though his bones had been turned to jelly as well. Naruto walked slowly out of the room, stepping casually over the limp bodies of the ones he would have called friends and onto a steel walkway that was a couple stories in the air. Chaos was the only way to describe the mayhem going on outside of his little bubble of torture and inability to control. Men were running around, trying to capture naked teenagers who were fighting them with whatever they could get their hands on. Naruto walked among them calmly, killing all without discretion, his mind working into overdrive with the effort it took to turn so many brains to jelly. He stopped doing this after a boy cut his arm open with a long knife, slicing pain through his haze and giving him a modicum of control back for only a moment. The others in the warehouse were turning on him and now Naruto used his unpredictable power to rip them apart, rending flesh from bone faster than the eye could follow. A pipe was hurled at him, smashing into the back of his head and sending him tumbling to the ground. Writhing bodies piled on top of Naruto, crushing him with their weight and their blows made it hard to breathe as pain flashed through his nerves.

Sudden agony surged through Naruto, his body burning with fire like none he had ever felt before. He gave an inhuman cry, his limbs contorting painfully, and he felt the burning grown to the point of bursting his skin to rend from his bones. His brain pounded painfully the source of that incredible power overloading until there was nothing left in Naruto's mind but blind psychic power that threatened to destroy his very being.

The power unleashed itself, lashing out at every single living thing in the warehouse and tearing it apart, limb from bloody limb. The beings piled on top of Naruto was hurled away from him, screaming in pain as they slammed against walls and other heavy object and were slowly ripped to pieces. Blood and gore coated the inside of the warehouse like paint, covering every single inch with a thin and uniform layer of blood.

Naruto lay in a heap, his body surrounded in a circle of clean floor and his body untouched by the gore that had been inescapable only moments ago.

* * *

Sasuke heard shouts of terror and disgust coming from the middle of the harbor, his men running—from an almost solitary building, if you can believe it in this meshed place—no matter how he tried to turn them back. The young Uchiha reached out and attempted to stop one of the retreating men but was shoved aside, the panicked eyes not even glancing at him as the man continued to run. Sai found him, impossibly, in the crowd of retreating cowards and, together and alone, they made their way toward the source of the panic without a hint of fear in their faces or hearts.

* * *

Itachi panted heavily, his eyes rolling listlessly in their sockets. He felt like he had no control of them along with his hands that clenched and unclenched convulsively, straining against the bonds on his wrist with little productivity. He had to get out of here, he couldn't do this anymore.

Itachi had almost broken.

It wasn't the daily beatings, it wasn't the violations, it wasn't even that he was taking the fall for something he had had nothing to do with for people that he hated with everything that he was. He was _almost_ broken because of Naruto. They had him, Itachi had seen a couple of videos of what they were doing to _his _beloved Naruto and that was what was destroying his sanity more than anything else he had been forced to endure so far.

Itachi also knew that Naruto had become much more to him than he really was. Naruto had become an idol, a reason to continue living long after he felt the urge to let his heart stop. He felt love for the boy, even though he had never given his heart much attention he knew the feeling when it presented itself. The symptoms were all there and now he would have to face the...

"Well, you're being rather unresponsive today, Itachi-kun." A hot iron stabbed into his upper thigh and Itachi screamed around the tong in his mouth.

Itachi desperately wanted to spit in the doctor's face but couldn't muster the strength or the needed saliva. His stomach gave a weak protest at its empty state but the man hovering over him ignored the desperate plea as he calmly placed the cattle prod back into the cherry red fires. Itachi panted heavily, like some kind of feral animal, and he pictured Naruto in his mind: the blonde was naked, sprawled across his bed in a lovely and enticingly erotic position that made his blood boil in his veins. Naruto was smiling that huge, radiant smile of his, shaking with excitement and nerves as he beckoned to Itachi with a single finger while his legs spread to welcome him lovingly.

The image was shattered as the man set the hot iron onto his stomach and allowed the metal to melt his flesh, sizzling and popping as it cooked. Itachi writhed in pain and disgust: his own starved body found the smell of his burning skin to be appetizing. When it was removed Itachi could barely think, images and thoughts bounced dangerously around in his head and he wished for the man's death.

"Are you ready to confess?"

Itachi wasn't so he made no move to answer the man, defying him silently. The Uchiha tried not to scream as glass shattered over his unprotected stomach, slicing him open and scrapping at the festering burns. A howl that sounded primitive and purely animalistic tore out of Itachi's throat, leaving it hoarse and raw, and his body lifted off of the table as much as it could while being heavily restrained and he threw his head back and forth in agony.

* * *

AN: Okay, random ending that really isn't that good. But it has been a very long time since i last posted and i squeezed this out the best that i could. My mind is currently spouting out random short stories with lesbians (i have this very gorgeous chick on my mind at the moment) so my yaoi stories are all suffering horribly from those fantasies. i hope you were able to enjoy this chappie even though it was short and unsatisfying like a bad lay.

Also i would like to mention that i HATE writing with Sai and Sasuke as main characters, i'm just awful at it so i'm sorry for their shitty and short scenes...


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I know it has been many months since my last update and I cannot apologize enough for this horrid act of deprivation, I meant to write sooner but I was on a little hiatas. It's over for now...I hope...

Okay, it's official, this story has gotten too far off track for me to save, I'm so very sorry, but I honestly don't know how I could continue this story without completely destroying it! I'm just going to finish it now before I make a mockery of all my 'hard' work.

* * *

Itachi watched Neji as he finally revealed himself to Naruto. His blonde was shocked at the sight and the needle being stabbed into his delicate arm. Itachi felt murder boil in his veins at the shell-shocked look on his blondes face, how utterly betrayed he was by his own friend showing as plain as day in his clear blue eyes. The man began to strain against his bonds as the teen tortured Naruto with the dildo, rubbing it along his dick and making his lithe body jerk awkwardly against his own restraints.

When he came it was in a limp shot that plopped disinterestedly upon the floor. He tried not to react when the man—who had been torturing Naruto for every single day he had been in this tiny cell—shoved his dick down Naruto's throat, making Itachi's blonde choke on the offending object until he came down the Uzumaki's bobbing throat. The fact that his friend was raping him up the ass while this happened drove Itachi over the edge of rage and straight into a haze of hatred so strong that he could feel his blood pumping through his veins at furious speeds and his eyes refused to see the last few minutes of the rape.

His little blonde did not deserve to be treated in such a way: and it was entirely his fault.

When they had restrained Naruto—Itachi feeling even more rage at the brutal attack on Naruto's face—and the other left the room, Itachi just couldn't believe what happened next.

Naruto had 'tricked' Neji into partially letting him go, a mistake that would cost the Hyuuga his life, it seemed. When Naruto brought his arms down in a double-fisted strike Neji collapsed without even a hint of warning. Naruto paused then, his eyes locking with the camera, the blood red color making ice creep into Itachi's bones. Naruto stared at the camera for a long time, his eyes suddenly turning glazed and uncertain as if an internal conflict was holding him in place, like a statue of cruelty and beauty perfectly crafted yet flawed in an unspeakable way.

He was breathtaking.

And then his eyes returned to fierce blue and he stumbled over to the table of knives, grabbing the biggest one he could find so that he could exact revenge on someone he had once considered friend. Itachi watched as Naruto knelt and lifted Neji's head by his hair, sliding the knife across his exposed throat, struggling with it for a moment as he seemingly caught on the bones, and then finishing the cut, slicing his head almost completely from his shoulders. an unearthly cry left Itachi's lover's lips, throwing his head back and roaring at the ceiling with his victory. Naruto watched the blood flowing from Neji's neck for a long time, once again turned into a statue just as someone burst through the door. Their body completely naked and likewise tortured as the blonde turned toward the new threat. His eyes were flashing from red to blue too quickly to know if the boy was going to be himself or that hybrid creature Itachi's _masters _has incorporated into his DNA.

It appeared that the strange DNA would win, and he shot out tentacles of power, only visible thanks to the special lens upon the cameras in the warehouse. Just as the other brat began to say something they reached him and vaporized his mind, instantly killing him.

Itachi watched Naruto walk slowly out of the room and the feed turned to another camera in the hallway of the warehouse where a coup was being attempted. Itachi felt his

After all that death, after everything Naruto did to everyone in that warehouse, Itachi could only think one thing; they really shouldn't have fucked with their own creation.

* * *

And that is all I will probably ever publish with this story


End file.
